Confessions to the Ones I've Mistreated
by Pawmewgranate
Summary: It was hard to stay in a city reminding him of his regrets and mistakes. That's why he, Shinjiro Sakuraba, got up and left, leaving her. But she had people who would help her move past that, especially a certain scar-faced boy. Drabble Series OCxOCxKyouya
1. Silent Betrayal

**I am still writing my other story, You be the Anchor and I'll be Your Wings, but after going to a local toy store, seeing beyblades, buying some then later playing with them, and finally watching the anime (of which I have yet to finish…only half way done), I realized: Beyblade was one of my childhood favorites and I shouldn't ignore it. XD**

**So, with an inkling of a short series in my mind, I began to write! Of course, I also plan on finishing You be the Anchor, but it may take a while cuz I get writing A.D.D. =3**

**Something I wanted to add but couldnt due to lack of space was EVENTUAL OCxKyouya (Let's face it, he's awesome and needs more love, just like anyone on MFB) Anyways, it's OCxOCxKyouya for now until the series progresses.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"She doesn't do anything anymore. Ever since he left, all she does is stay in her room all day. I have to bring her food and watch over her to make sure she's eating right," Madoka rambled, concern in her voice. With a sigh, she crossed her arms and looked up. She pondered, "I hope she's okay."<p>

Raising an eyebrow, Ginga moved his gaze from Madoka to the closed room in front of him. His eyes glimmered in a sympathetic, worrisome expression. Never before has his childhood friend acted this way. Sure, she wasn't that fond of talking, but now, she seemed to flat-out refuse to speak to anyone. Even him.

A determined glint sparkled from his eyes. He was Ginga Hagane. He never gave up! He'd keep on trying until he won!

Or in this case, until she got over his departure.

Turning the knob, he opened the door with a loud creak.

"Hey, Yukina! It's me again," the boy greeted, stepping into the room. It was dark; he could barely see her. Her figure sat, unmoving, on the neatly made bed, her back facing him. Light entering from outside was the only source of radiance in the room, soon disappearing as he closed the door.

He sat on the other side of her bed, his head turned to his shoulder in order to get a glimpse of her. "How bout we have a beybattle?"

Silence.

He turned more to her. She was shaking her head in a mechanical motion, suppressing any words that may have escaped her lips.

"Then let's go get burgers, I'm hungry!"

Another shake of the head.

"Yukina. . .?" Shifting closer to her, he noticed her hands curled together, fingers caressing the small object in her hand. As he leaned forward more, he recognized it to be a beyblade. _**Her **_beyblade. He tried to comfort her, reaching his hand out to touch her shoulder. But in a swift motion, she jerked away, scooting farther away from him.

Her head hung down, embracing the beyblade with protective care. Sighing, he turned away from her.

Deciding it was best to leave her alone, he hopped off the bed. When her was about to take another step, something pulled him back by his shirt. Surprised, he cocked his head to the side. There, still clutching his shirt, was Yukina. Her body was supported by the bed, knees nearing the edge. Her hair, covering her eyes, lifted up to stare at him.

Her hazel irises sparkled infinitely, reflecting the sorrow she had been feeling the past couple of days. She gently pulled his clothing back, urging him to stay.

With a faint smile, he sat back on the bed, this time, right beside her. He saw her draw her beyblade closer, then look up at him expectantly.

"O-Oh, do you want me to talk?" he guessed, face scrunched in a perplexed humor. She nodded. "Okay," he began; then started talking, about anything he could think of.

The more he talked, the bigger his smile became. Sure, she didn't talk back, but that movement was a sign that she wanted someone to stay; that she didn't want to be alone anymore.

They were off to a good start.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Keep in mind, this is a drabble series with a bit of a plot line (Key words: a bit). Please review. They make me happy! <strong>

**Until next time; bye!**


	2. Reluctant Outbringing

**I am in a fantastic mood right now! Why? Because I am one of the many handfuls of people who have signed up for early registration at Pottermore! So, in that great mood, I couldn't help but get the urge to write. **

**Here ya go; Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l<strong>_**_

_**In the midst of lamenting, the greatest sin is to forget how to live.**_

_**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**_

* * *

><p>She unintentionally glared at the bright scenery before her. The only thing that separated her from that prissy radiance was a glass door, easily operable from both sides.<p>

She took several steps back, retreating behind the awe-struck, flame haired, beyblader.

"Yukina," he chuckled with an uncomfortable smile, sweat dropping at her reaction. "Don't tell me you forgot how awesome the outside can be!"

She looked up at him, her face full of suspicion and doubt.

So, Ginga was able to get Yukina out of her room, but getting her out of Madoka's shop was a different story. He felt the girl retreat closer to him, clutching onto his scarf like a young child.

"C'mon, let's go!" Madoka encouraged, pushing the girl through the door. "Ginga will treat us all to food."

"W-What was that . . .?"

* * *

><p>Closing her eyes, Yukina happily popped a French fry into her mouth. A smooth smile grew at the salty yet delicious taste of the cuisine.<p>

Ginga and Madoka stared at her, oblivious watching her as she ate.

Feeling their stares, she turned to them, gave them a wide smile, and reverted back to eating.

The two glanced at each other.

"I like celebrating and all, but why does have to be me who has to pay?" Ginga sulked, sinking his chin down to the table.

He felt something jab the side of his head.

"Because _**you're **_the guy, and that's what guys do," Madoka stated simply, continuing to poke his head with each word she spoke.

"But I'm still hungry."

A half-empty container of fries was shoved into his face. Slightly taken aback, he lifted his gaze to the side.

Yukina, with that trademark smile, offered the crumpled – up package to him. With a gratifying grin, he took the fries and hastily proceeded to guzzle them down.

"Well, at least Yukina is getting better," Madoka smiled. She leaned back on her chair, a thoughtful look on her face. "For the most part, I guess."

Ginga nodded, still chewing at the large amount of food he engulfed. As he swallowed it down, a relieved sigh escaped his lips.

"For the most part?" He repeated, taking a sip from his drink.

"She acts fine, but I'm still a bit unsure. I haven't heard her talk in a while," the brunette said, gazing out in front of her, chin resting on her palm.

"I got it covered," he grinned triumphantly at her. Turning to Yukina, that same grin along with determined eyes, stared her down expectantly.

"Hey Yukina - . . . Yukina?"

His expression faltered, noticing the slouched figure, body heaving up and down. The girl's head shifted slightly, showing off her sleeping face, her mouth, dimly agape, had a small trail of drool running down the corner of her lips.

In amazement, he looked back at Madoka, who shrugged her shoulders.

Ginga blinked, peering back at the sleeping girl.

"Hey."

"Yea?"

"Do you think she's done eating?"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really have much to say but:<strong>

**Farewell, and keep reading. **

**Genki de ne – See you soon!**


	3. Cat and Mouse

**Chapter 3 is here cuz I'm still slap happy. X3**

**I don't have very long until my summer vacation is over, so let's hope/pray that I'll be able to update more. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l<strong>_**_

_**Never play cat and mouse if you don't understand the goals of the cat.**_

_**_**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**_**_

* * *

><p>Warily, a small sigh escaped his lips; irksome pupils wandering aimlessly at everything, occasionally glancing back to find that oh-so silent girl trailing behind him from a short distance. His head tilted back nonchalantly, sharp eyes beginning to grow curious.<p>

He tied to play it off as nothing, but her following him seemed more like stalking. Stopping, he turned to her, a slight sneer on his face.

"What is it," Kyouya demanded more than asked.

She merely stared at him, ignoring the question; a faint sparkle of humor grazed her eyes before quickly disappearing.

With a growl, he began to walk again. And like before, she followed without a sound.

The boy sighed. "Ginga what did you do," he accused under his breath.

Glancing at the girl again, he noticed her gradually catching up to him. Subconsciously, he started walking faster, causing her to do the same as well.

Moments after, he broke into an all-out sprint, testing her agility. He turned corners, ran forward, cut past people, even dodged through cars (which wasn't the brightest of ideas).

Cutting one final corner, he concealed himself in a wall's shadow. He peeked out to see if she was still there.

No one.

He turned his head back and forth, looking for a sign of her.

Still nothing.

A triumphant grin brushed through his lips. However that quickly disappeared as he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Albeit reluctant, he cocked his head to the right. A pair of oblivious, hazel eyes reflected at him, tilting to the side.

He walked out of the shadows, dragging her along roughly by her wrist. Once they were out in the open, he let go, blatant frustration seeping from his eyes.

Though he glared straight at her, she appeared naïve, unfazed by his fearsome glare.

Did she understand what was going on, or she did even know?

Unless, he didn't look as intimidating as he thought. But if he didn't give off the intimidation as the King of Beasts, then what _**did **_he look like? A tabby cat?

Heh, no way.

Kyouya shook his head vigorously to get rid of the uncertainty clouding his mind. Calming down, he crossed his arms, eyes closed in thought. His body shifted away from her.

"What do you want?" he interrogated, more casually than the first.

He heard no response, unusual from her typical reply of 'nothing'.

Opening his eyes, he saw her hand risen up, finger pointed directly forward. As soon as he saw, she swiftly dropped her hand to her side. Bewildered, he turned around, scanning the area for anything out of the norm. Despite the common abundance of individuals roaming the streets, there was nothing different.

Icy blue eyes encountered blank, hazel ones in an automatic stare down. He gritted his teeth, slightly in frustration.

That consistent black look she always gave was really starting to piss him off. She just looked so childish and dependent; like he _**had **_to take care of her, no questions asked.

Finally caving in, he let out a deep breath.

As if nothing happened, he began walking through the crowd once again, the girl following closely on his heel. He didn't bother looking back or checking how close of a distance she was; no matter how many times he looked, she would still be there.

Unconsciously, his thoughts wandered back to her pointing at something. It was something right in front of her, that's for sure.

But what?

A restaurant? A stray animal? A passerby?

He was in front of her wasn't he? Perhaps she was pointing at him.

That's impossible. She had to reason for that.

Agitated, he scratched his head, messing up the inept hair with sharp, strong fingernails. He glanced back at her one last time. "Tsk, idiot," he muttered, a looming tint of rise forming on his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, Kyouya finally appears! Sorry if he seems OOC. I couldn't really think of a good way to introduce him into the story. <strong>

**Anyways, keep reading!**

**Genki de ne~!**


	4. In the Rain

**What? Three chapters in one day? Oh my! D:**

**Actually, this is the last chapter of the day. I'll have more to come once I'm done editing my other chapters. **

**Read on! As if your life depended on it! **

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l<strong>_**_

_**The rain is talking to me right now. It's hiding my true emotions and replacing them with different ones. **_

_**That way, no one will know if I'm crying, or if it's just the rain. **_

_**_**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**_**_

* * *

><p>Kyouya was clearly irked, and he wasn't afraid to show that. As he stood up from his chair, it flew back, nearly falling over. He smacked the smooth, wooden table with a loud <em><strong>thud!<strong>_

"Tell me again why _**I **_have to do this," he said, angst in his voice.

"Because you drew the shortest straw, my friend," Ginga answered, a wide grin on his face.

With his free hand, Kyouya unraveled his fingertips. In the middle of his palm was that wretched stick, obviously cut to shorten its length. He sweat dropped.

"We're getting new supplies for the shop, so we shouldn't be gone for too long. We'll be back tomorrow morning," Madoka informed, heading for the door. "She'll be fine. Just make sure she doesn't overdo it."

Quickly leaving the shop, they waved a curt farewell, also grabbing an umbrella on the way out.

Kyouya glanced at the window. The clouds were morphed together, emitting a gray hue of color. He could sense the impending smell of rain as the first few drops hit the glass.

A small sigh escaped his lips. With a slow tread, he began to head over to Yukina's room.

That girl was definite trouble, a handful. How did she even get sick? She does nothing all day. Did she get sick doing nothing? Whenever he sees her, she's mostly just walking around. That's barely qualifies as 'overdoing it.'

Not bothering to knock, he opened the door and soundlessly entered the room. As he stepped inside, his wrist flicked the lights on, causing her to stir awake.

She popped her eyes out, silently lecturing his unrefined eloquence. He walked over to her, putting his hand on her forehead to check if she had a fever. She did. That was good; at least she wasn't faking.

He took his hand off, still feeling the apprehensive glare she was giving him. He turned around, hands in pockets, and headed for the door. Suddenly, a soft fabric hit the back of his head, landing on the floor with a gentle thud. The boy looked over his shoulder.

A pillow was on the floor. He averted his faze to Yukina. Still glaring at him, she nestled her body closer into her covers, concealing the lower half of her face. An obvious space was near her head, where the pillow should be. He scowled at her immaturity; then picked up the pillow.

"That fever is getting to your head," he said, throwing the pillow back at her, whacking her square on the face.

She squirmed away from the cushion, taking a deep breath as she broke free from its tresses, fingertips cuddling the pillow tightly. Instead of giving him her apparent death glare, he found himself enticed in kitten-like eyes covered with a glint of disappointment.

Taken aback, he shifted away from her.

"You started it," he blurted churlishly, exiting the room.

* * *

><p>With a bored expression, he once again gazed out the window, palm pressed against his cheek and elbow plopped on the empty table.<p>

It was raining. Maybe storming was a better suited word.

High velocity wind rushed around in blind directions, swerving the large droplets of rain pelting the surface. In the night, it was so much easier to see each drop, shrouding the sky in a melodious backdrop.

Kyouya squinted his eyes at the window. There was a faint silhouette standing in the center of the ground. As his pupils adjusted to the darkness, he noticed long, purple hair swaying back and forth with the wind. His eyes widened.

"That idiot!" he roared, racing out to get her.

She was merely standing there, head lifted up, letting each pellet strike her skin like a sharp needle. She didn't even notice the green-haired boy run up to her.

"Why're you out here?" he panted, trying to catch his breath.

Her head still rose up, never bothering to face him. She didn't say anything, but instead lifted a hand above her head, stretching it far, palm towards the sky. Rain fell in between the spaces of her fingers, hitting the girl's cheeks. A deep frown etched onto her lips as the deluge continued on.

"Let's go," he finally said, grabbing her wrist and leading her back inside.

Once they were in the building, he glared at her, a scowl on his face.

"You'll get even sicker," he scorned like a parent lecturing a child. And if Madoka and Ginga found out, then they'll never let it go. She cocked her head to the side, cheeks puffed out.

"Why'd you do that?"

Those puffed-out cheeks heaved a low sigh, eyes closing in thought. Once she opened them again, her lips curved up in a small smile.

"I like the rain," she replied, her voice holding a modest stillness, yet played a strong confidence.

It took a while for him to understand her words, and an even longer time to realize that she had just spoken.

He smirked, wrapping an arm loosely around her quivering shoulders.

_It had been a while; I almost forgot the sound of your voice. _

"Heh. Glad t know you remember how to talk," he commented with mockery, a sole fang protruding from his lips.

_But with a cute voice like that, it's __**impossible **__to forget. _

* * *

><p><strong>Ne, does anyone else think that Kyouya is a bit of a tsundere? Tsundere is adorable, no? ^-^<strong>

**I'll try to update soon. Genki de ne – See you soon!**


	5. Lingering Cherry Blossoms

**I'm sorry for the hold-up; School is getting kinda tough. ^_^' **

**Anyway, don't worry. I have a full intention of finishing the stories I post on here, no matter how long it takes (let's not hope too long though)! Read on, readers!**

**Warning: a lot of cheesiness in that chapter. **

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_

_**Through is hurts to stand without you, I'll try me best**_

_**to move forward.**_

_****_

* * *

><p>Despite the entourage of people hustling past her, it was easy to spot anyone she knew. Especially if that 'anyone' happened to be a certain beyblader who left without a single word, not even a goodbye.<p>

Those dark blue eyes captivated her. She stopped abruptly, staring off across the street, bumping into a stranger nearby. The individual merely shrugged her off, continuing to walk on without an apology or an 'excuse me.' Though in the stranger's defense, it was totally her fault.

She saw those dark eyes grin at her; then hurriedly make their way towards her. Once her reached her, the boy ushered her away, leading her apart from the busy sea of pedestrians. He intertwined his fingers with hers, squeezing them lightly to keep her close.

Nearly tripping, Yukina looked up at him, seeing the back of his head staring straight forward to navigate their destination. Her eyes softened, a small frown on her lips.

"It's . . . you," she whispered, registering his very presence into her mind.

Her fingertips loosened at his touch, causing him to tighten his grip further.

"Shinjiro."

* * *

><p>Without a word, she sat down on the grassy plain, her feet grazing the shore of shallow water before her. Hazel eyes analyzed the shimmering waves, mesmerized by each trickle a tide made. From the corner of her eyes, she spotted Shinjiro lay down next to her, hands behind his head, a content smile on his face.<p>

He gave a tranquil sigh.

"Did you miss me, Yukina?" he asked, his smile turning into a flirtatious grin. She glanced back at him, eyes narrowing in pure suspicion.

"Yes," she answered quietly, turning away. "You never said goodbye."

About that," he began chivalrously. Standing up, he took her hand, bowing forward in a valiant motion. He closed his eyes and wrapped his free arm around his stomach, like a knight addressing a lady. Still grinning, he recited words suited for a noble, "I'm sorry. You have my humblest apologies."

". . ."

". . ."

". . . Idiot."

His face immediately fell, a crestfallen despair showing through his whole complexion. His eyebrows furrowed, lips in an open frown. Those deep blue eyes stared at her in disbelief, small tears forming at the corners.

"Aaww, Yukina! You're supposed to fall in love with me!"

She took a step back, a naïve glint in her eyes. Not knowing what to do, she casually waited for him to finish his sulking.

Once it ended, the boy put his hands in his pockets, "Ah, I should tell you why I'm back," he remembered thoughtfully.

Her eyes widened slightly. That was right; he left. And now he's back. He probably forgot something. After he got that something back, he would just get up and leave the city again. He was easy to predict.

"I want you to go with me," he offered in a casual tone. She tilted her head in confusion.

"I left this city because I was hoping to start a life, or rather, go on a new journey. Staying here the rest of my life is something I just can't do. I'd rather travel around the world than tie myself down to this place. It gets so boring. But once I left, every time I about this place, you pop into my head. It sounds stupid, I know." He extended his hand out to here. "But that's the reason. I want you to be by my side."

Yukina stared at him in disbelief, unable to think of anything to do. Her hand trembled at her side, urging her to reach out and take his hand. The sun, beginning to set, bounced off of his skin, reflecting the perfect color. His smug grin seemed to glow brighter than usual. It was all so tempting; she _wanted _to take it. That's what her mind was telling her to do.

Shinjiro chuckled, dropping his hand before she had a chance to take it.

"You don't have to answer me now; I'm leaving at midnight. If you wanna come, show up," he winked at her.

Turning around, he began walking away, lifting his hand up in a curt wave. He stopped suddenly.

"Hey, maybe I should ask Madoka and Hikaru too!"

An icy wind breezed through his body. His spine shivered at the abrupt cold. He turned his neck slowly, creaking like rusty bolts. The girl's eyes were shrouded by her hair; there was no sign of a smile or frown. The sheer breeze swayed pass her body, yet she was unaffected by it.

Looking at her in her 'Ice Queen' mode gave him the worst goose bumps. She could freeze someone to death by that look.

He chuckled nervously, utter anxiety in his voice, "Heh, heh. Just kidding . . .?"

* * *

><p>With a longing flash, Yukina gazed out her bedroom window, mind flooded with running thoughts. The sky was dark by now, tinted with various shades of navy blue. Few stars twinkled dimly, overshadowed by the glow of the moon.<p>

Hazel orbs glanced at a near clock sitting by her bedside.

**11:55**

Five minutes. That was all she had left. She had to decide soon, with no regrets, before it was too late.

Each tick her clock made echoed in her head, vibrating in her min with irrational aching. Her hand massaged her temple, hoping to alleviate the pain.

**11:56**

Oh great, four minutes left. Could time go by any faster?

Letting go of her forehead, a small bead of sweat trickled down her chin. I was a yes or no decision; no need to make it melodramatic.

Her legs inched forward to the door, as if they were moving on their own. She dragged a foot in front of her, colliding into her drawer in the process and knocking over a handful of animal dolls. She stared at them blankly, eyes constantly averting back and forth. A cite winged-horse and a small, pouting lion.

Lip quirked up in a sincere smile. They have helped her through so many situations; she was in their debt. She scanned the messy room, hoping, in vain sign, to find any other sign of what decision she should choose.

There was nothing else. But maybe she didn't need anything else.

_Please. _

**11:58**

Trotting over to the window, her fingertips silently lifted up the glass. She promptly settled her elbows on the sill, chin resting on her palms.

"Shinjiro," she spoke, gazing up at the night sky. "I've made my decision. Goodbye."

_Please, don't let me regret this decision. _

* * *

><p>Running low on patience, he flipped his wrist up, glancing at his watch before digging his hand back into his pocket. It was ten past midnight; surely she knew?<p>

The boy let out a defeated sigh, scratching the back of his head in irritation.

"So that's your decision, huh?" his eyebrows furrowed a contrite smile on his face. Whistling softly, he made his way out of the city.

"No matter what, my heart will always belong to you," he recited, remembering that line from a sappy video game he once played.

His face lifted up into a cheeky grin, laughing at what he just said.

"Nah, I deserve to be happy too, ya know!"

Before leaving the city, he took one final look at it, a rueful glint in his eyes.

_See ya later. _

* * *

><p><strong>This took forever to type! Plus I was getting kinda tired. But anyway, how was it? I would love to hear your comments and critique. <strong>

**I told ya was sappy, but look on the bright side: Shinjiro made an appearance, and I might have him in future chapters. I thought of Shinjiro as a hopeless romantic/ major flirt to contrast with the persona of Yukina, who is more reserved. That way, around the cheerful Shinjiro, Yukina can be more comfortable to be around him (plus they're friends, and friends tend to be more relaxed around eachother). I thought of this chapter as a bit of a resolution for her, though she needs more development as a character, along with more flaws of hers being displayed. T.T **

**I'm done with this author's, so goodbye and good readings. Genki de ne! **

**Next chapter has Yuu in it! **


	6. Ice Cream

**This chapter is like a part 2 of my Cat and Mouse one. It's 5 in the morning and I so tired, yet i cant sleep. ^-^**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l <strong>_

_**When finally knowing the objective of the cat,**_

_**be prepared for whatever may come next.**_

****_l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l_ ****

* * *

><p>Canine teeth gritted slightly, attempting to suppress the yawn daring to escape. He unwillingly rolled out of bed and dragged his feet to the kitchen. With his eyes still hazy, his fingertips reached out and caught a plastic package. He dropped its contents into a pot of boiling water, hearing the sizzle cracking through his ears and feeling the small bubbles popping onto his skin.<p>

A pair of wooden sticks swirled in the pot, traipsing through the mixture like an endless maze. Moments later, the pot was filled with uniform swirls. Murky water, seasoned in pepper, settled below the noodles. A smell of sweet spices reached his nostrils; his stomach called out to him.

Diligently, he poured the contents of the pot into a deep bowl. Chopsticks twiddled between his fingers, eventually resting amidst his thumb and pointer finger. Like an expert, a wave of noodles was caught with a swift swipe.

He grumbled to himself, trying to rid himself of lingering sleep. His nose perked up and down, inhaling the tempting scent one final time before taking a bite. He inched closer to the meal, opening his mouth as he got nearer.

As it reached his tongue, a pair of small hands pressured his back. A surge of exploding heat stroke his lips.

Wincing back, he slapped the chopsticks down, the bowl nearly tipping over. His eyes grazed back, silently scorning the young boy clinging onto his neck.

"Hey, Yo-Yo, I want some," Yu exclaimed, climbing over his back for a better grasp.

"Get off of me," the green haired boy warned, eyes closed in irritation. "How do you even know where I live?"

Still attached to his back, Yu tightened his grasp. He reached over and stole a sole chopstick from the older boy, using it to wrap noodles around.

"From Yukina," he replied, plopping the bundle of noodles into his mouth; he stuck his tongue out, a writhing expression on his face. "It's too salty."

Kyouya shifted his gaze away from the young blonde. That must mean she was near.

He scouted the small kitchen; yet nothing appeared misplaced. There were no moving silhouettes, no unusual noises. It seemed just like any other typical morning.

But it couldn't be. Not with Yu stalking his house, miraculously knowing his address. Not when she's the one who's supposed to be babysitting him.

But then again, her definition of taking care of Yu was letting the small brat bug him.

"Alright, where is she?" He deadpanned, an obdurate look in his eyes.

"Who's 'she'?" the little blonde asked, absentmindedly, reaching forward for the bowl.

With ease, Kyouya snatched it away. He stood up, dragging Yu along with him.

"Where are we going?" Yu asked, trying to pull his arm free from the austere predator.

"Out."

* * *

><p>Closing his eyes, an irritable scowl permanently etched onto his face. A vein was waiting to explode.<p>

He blocked his ears from the consistent humming emanating behind him.

_He's more troublesome than Yukina._

"Hey, Kyouya. Where are we going?" Yu chimed, temporarily stopping his humming.

"Does it matter?" he spoke through clenched teeth.

This was not the way he wanted to start off his morning.

"Yea. . ." the boy mumbled under his breath in a prosaic tone.

And the vein just exploded.

"Listen you-"

As he turned around, eager to finally shut the boy up, a flash of hazel orbs caught his attention. It wasn't the common oblivious stare he was used to. It was different; it was intimidating . . . for her. To him, it was just a whining cat.

"Look who finally showed up," he remarked, playing off his surprise as expectance.

Yukina walked up to him, her glare still attempting to pierce through him. She said nothing, and that silence irritated him.

"What," he hissed, fangs protruding from his lips.

Without a word, she took a fluent step back. Her arm stretched up, fingers curling, save for her pointer finger.

She, melodramatically, aimed her finger straight forward, an accusing glint in her eyes.

His superior countenance faltered slightly. Not that again. . . Is she pointing at him again?

Before he could say a word, Yukina shoved past him, Yu clinging onto her hand.

"Don't let go!" Yu cried, ignoring the now dumbfounded expression on Kyuouya's face. His eyes were star-struck, his mouth slightly agape.

"What the. . ."

Turning around, he quickly caught sight of where the two went.

Several feet away, barely noticed by pedestrians, was a petite food cart, selling nothing other than a delicious frozen dessert.

He blinked once; then twice, staring as they sauntered back casually. Yu, intently eating away, glanced up at him.

"They have the best ice cream. You should try it."

Kyouya looked over at Yukina, remembering their prior street fiasco.

So she was pointing at the ice cream stand. That's a logical reason, rather than her pointing at him. He swallowed his breath, a tint of pink flushing onto his cheeks. How foolish of him to think of such a thing.

"Here," Yukina offered, moving her ice cream cone right in front of his face.

It could've been the close proximity between him and the dessert of the fact the he was still recovering from his early morning daze, but he found himself taking a bite from the ice cream.

And it was divine.

The burst of flavor reverberated throughout his mouth, lingering there until it gradually faded. The texture was so creamy; it melted as soon as it made contact with his tongue. His body tensed at the sugary taste.

Sweets were not something he ate on a daily basis.

Noticing him straighten, Yukina pulled the ice cream away from him, her eyes narrowing.

"It's good," she said defiantly.

Kyouya smirked, shrugging his shoulders in an indolent motion. He glanced at the girl licking away at the droplets of ice cream beginning to melt.

His smirk turned into a faint smile.

_At least she doesn't know about it. _

"Hey, Yo-Yo, what d'you wanna do now?"

Yukina looked at him expectantly.

_Unless she decides she wants something other than food._


	7. Christmas Wishes

**In commemoration of the upcoming holiday, i've dedicated this chapter to Christmas! I'm almost done with this sweet little drabble series, and I'm hoping I get done with it soon so I dont forget about it. ^-^**

**I would love to hear your thoughts, so please review. **

**Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ll l l l ll <strong>_

_**Instead of being a time of unusual behavior, Christmas is perhaps the only time in the year when people can obey their natural impulses and express their true sentiments without feeling self-conscious and, perhaps, foolish. Christmas, in short, is about the only chance a man has to be himself. **_

_**~Francis C. Farley **_

**_l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ll l_ **

* * *

><p>Large drops of snow drifted down onto the frosting cement, each snowflake twirling faster and faster each passing moment. The layers of white, piling higher, glittered against the reflecting. It was abeautiful sight to see. No matter how many times one saw the snow, it was always exciting.<p>

"It's snowing!" Ginga cheered, eyes sparkling like a child in a toy store.

Madoka hopped over to his side, scanning the sky with the same exhilaration as the flame-haired boy. "Wow! It's so pretty!" She mused. "And romantic!" she added, earning a bewildered look from her friend.

"Huh?"

"Just think: a nice, long walk cuddled up next to the one you love. It's just so. . .so. . ."

"Weird."

"Yea-wait. No!"

Turning to the side, the brunette, placing her hands on her hips, glared at the boy. Her lips stuck out, glowering with the same scornful expression her eyes sent out. Ginga retreated back slightly, countering with a tentative smile. He forced out a chuckle, a bead of sweat running down his chin.

"How could you say that! ?"

_And now it begins. _

"Think about it!"

_Shouldn't you be nice in during the Christmas season?_

"It's so sweet."

_Someone's getting coal in their stocking. _

"Boys – they never understand. "

_That's a bit cruel. _

The fear in Ginga's eyes increased as he looked at the piercing glare Madoka was giving him. Gradually, he regained his carefree persona, and stood up straight with that trademark confident glow. He grinned, scratching the back of his head indolently. He wasn't one to argue about something like this. He'd much rather be at peace, possibly out sleeping or eating a cake Madoka baked.

Better yet, a burger.

"Okay. . ." he said, a hint of doubt in his voice.

Madoka's eyes narrowed slightly, but then slouched with a sigh. "Let's go get something to eat," she offered, walking towards the door.

Ginga, happier than before, followed closely behind the brown haired girl.

* * *

><p>Yukina followed closely beside him, clutching the steaming hot cup of espresso closer to her. Maybe she should have worn something more than just a sweater and scarf. Kyouya, noticing the movement, eyed her with slight scorn.<p>

"You should've worn something more," he stated bluntly.

Yukina glowered at him, a prodding look on her face, and he stared back at her.

It's not like he said anything wrong; besides, it's her fault. She should know that it'd be cold when it's winter.

"What?" he said, turning his gaze straight forward. "It's obvious that it's cold."

The pout on her face deepened, and the corners of his mouth twitched into a faint smirk.

Why was this girl so amusing to annoy? The faces she always made when she was teased? Or perhaps the fact that, despite the vengeful grumble she always gave, she did nothing to recompense for the feeling of inferiority she got when he called her out.

Whatever the reason, it was always refreshing to see that pouting face to better his day. Even if it had cost him a cup of cappuccino in order to see that pout.

"You're not wearing anything warm either," she rebuked, her meek voice holding a sense of intimidation.

"I'm not the one who's cold," Kyouya countered, still looking straight forward.

Hazel orbs narrowed; her head cocked away from him.

A silent snort escaped his lips, causing her head to snap back to him. Challenging her, his smirk widened, a sharp fang reflecting against the radiance of the sun. He raised an eyebrow, daring her to speak against him.

". . ."

A sniffle caught his ears. From the corner of his eyes, he saw violet hair swish away. As he tilted his head to the side, he saw Yukina, head down, slowing down her pace. A cold atmosphere emanated from her body, yet she didn't shiver. Her posture seemed to darken despite the brightness of the day.

Taken aback, Kyouya shifted over to get a glimpse of her face.

Was she overreacting, or did he actually get to her?

He sighed. "Don't take it as offense," he spoke, avoiding her eyes.

With a quick glance, she nodded, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Let's eat," she suggested, though it sounded like an order.

His palm met his forehead, an irritated glint in his eyes. All she thinks about is food; it's a surprise she even finds time to beyblade or walk around the city.

"Whatever," he succumbed, allowing the girl to drag him into an empty café.

Once they entered, the waitress held her hand up, signaling them to stop.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Curling her hand into a loose fist, she pointed a finger up. They looked at the direction, and saw a petite shred of green, adorned with white berries. Kyouya eyed it disdainfully.

Mistletoe; The worst of Christmas festivities.

"We're not here for that kinda thing," he nearly hissed, a drop of venom in his voice.

The waitress, wide eyed, took a small step back. She gulped, wincing back behind the counter. "R-Right this way t-then," she whimpered, leading them to a table.

With a quivering spine, she dashed away from the two. Once she was out of sight, Yukina stared back at the mistletoe hanging over the entrance. A pondering glint crossed her pupils.

"That's so stupid. . ."She commented under her breath, causing the green haired boy to smirk at her statement.

"Never thought you'd say something like that," he remarked, his arms crossed over his chest.

Her head turned back to him, that oblivious face pasted on. She tilted her head to the side, blinking a few times before finally grabbing a menu and analyzing it.

Following suite, he scanned through the small words imprinted on the page. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, paying no attention to the girl before him nor the dishes the menu had.

How did this girl's mind work, anyway? Something, something, food, something, something, beyblade. . .that's all that seemed to occur.

Hazel eyes poked up from the menu, close to her face. She blinked once; then twice. Before putting the menu down, she smiled that petite Cheshire grin.

Curious, he turned his head back, and noticed a mess of flame red hair, entering from the door across the room. He cocked his head back, pretending – almost hoping- that he and the brunette mechanic following him didn't see. Kyouya pushed himself up from the table, and grabbed Yukina's wrist, taking long strides out the other door.

"Food?" Yukina questioned, slight yearning in her voice.

"We didn't get anything," he dismissed, hurrying away from the café.

_I'm not getting harassed by that guy. _

Her cheeks puffed out, and she began tugging her head away. Despite the small whine echoing from her lips, he never let go. For what seemed like forever, he dragged her away, albeit the trivial necessity of avoiding the hyperactive beyblader.

As the sky turned dark, he finally stopped his gait. He dropped her wrist, and she traipsed closer to him. The snow beneath their feet crunched to ice; their movement seemed to glide.

A passerby smiled at the two, his lips radiating pure glee.

"Have a nice Christmas you two," he cheered, ebullience in his voice.

Cerulean orbs merely stared at the man. That was right. Christmas was really close.

A cold rush of wind numbed his skin. He looked over at Yukina.

Violet locks swayed lightly, eyes shrouded in pensive consideration. He took a step away from her, noticing the longing glance in her eyes.

He chuckled.

"Don't like the holidays?"

"Not really."

Those once pouting pupils flashed a lamenting twinkle. He could tell that she had the temptation to say something. But the look in her eyes kept her from giving in to it.

"Why?"

That was so uncharacteristic of him. He didn't understand why he asked that question. It just escaped his grasp.

Shaking her head, the girl shrugged.

"I like the cold though."

"Uh huh."

A hollowed sound reverberated in her words. It felt empty – shallow. The distance in her own voice caught her attention, and she forced a smile, a little too sweet.

"The snow too," she said dismissively.

A dim smile formed on his lips, and he ran his fingers through his hair. Placing his hand on her back, he nudged her forward, making her foot slam into a clump of snow. She caught herself before she could fall, glaring at him with evil eyes.

"Let's go eat," he suggested, knowing it would work. Her reluctant steps turned into skips, those juvenile pools brimming with excitement.

"Finally," she remarked, walking faster with each step.

* * *

><p>She walked a few steps ahead of him, a small hop in her last. Turning her head to her shoulder, she took a quick glance at the boy walking calmly behind her.<p>

_I don't know why I'm not fond of Christmas. The lights are pretty and the scenery is nice to look at, but something doesn't seem right to me. Wanting all the things that we don't need; it's a terrible habit to go through. _

She snapped her gaze back forward, pretending she never did such a thing. Unknowing to herself, a small smile curved onto her lips.

_But this Christmas, I feel like that's all I've been doing. All I've doing is hoping for my wish to come true. I'm a hypocrite. _

She closed her eyes, slowing down her pace.

_Because there's one thing I want for Christmas. _

As she opened her eyes, she couldn't help but take one more look at the boy. He stared back, slight confusion in his eyes, and she merely smiled at him, urging him to walk faster.

_And it's already come true. _


End file.
